We will continue to study the convergence of tectal and cortical visual projections to the monkey pons. We will extend our study of the different roles of monkey cortico-cortical and corticoponto-cerebellar circuits in visual guidance of movement by making lesions of these pathways and observing the effects of such lesions on visually guided movement. We will pursue our studies of the locus of mossy fiber terminals of pontine visual cells on the cerebellar cortex of cats using autoradiographic techniques. We will record from individual granule cells in appropriate regions of the cat cerebellar cortex to learn about their distribution and visual response properties, and their role in modifying the firing rate of Purkinje cells.